I Came From the Everfree
by DracoFlacko
Summary: A mysterious pony brings violence and horror in his wake. T for violence.


**A/N **

**This is just a random short thing I'd gotten and idea for while listening to a few songs on my ipod. Inbetween paragraphs I'll be putting certain lyrics that gave me the idea for this. Anyhow, enjoy.**

**A/N**

I was told that Ponyville was a place of acceptance, of friendship. Apparently, I'm an exception. I can't help that I was created in the way I was, that I act the way I act. Over my life I've been told to be yourself, to not let others get in the way of that. Myself isn't very welcomed to, it seems. I'd come to Ponyville about a week ago, I was lost and nearly torn apart from exhaustion and injuries. I stumbled into the town, using all my willpower to not keel over and die right on the ground. The ponies ran from me, screaming as if I were a monster, as if I hadn't any true emotion of feeling. Granted, I'm wasn't and still not used to pony society and cultures. But I believe it was my appearance that had caused them to run.

_It feels like I fell asleep_

_And woke up in a nightmare_

_Fallen into a world of chaos_

_You're the reason that I'm here_

_When you're the only one I've dreamed of_

_You turned me away_

_Turning me into the monster I am today_

As they would flee from my friendly approaches, my heart and soul would be torn out, bit by bit. There had to be at least one whom would help me, one that would look beyond appearances and actions, one that would see the true nature of me. Even the one I was told would help ran screaming from me. I continued to bleed profusely as I finally entered the town center, were nearly all the ponies had seen me began to cower as if I were about to pounce and rend them with my claws. One of my draconian wings now went limp at me side, broken and dilapidated. A pony trying to sneak past me accidentally stepped on said wing, and I snapped at this. I turned upon the pony and ran up its body with my claw, my vision being red and dark. When I'd regained control of myself, I'd already severely injured it, it lay in front of me, bleeding from the gashes I'd created in its side. It looked at me with horror as I picked it up and carried it, hoping to find a hospital. Luckily, it didn't struggle with me grip as I finally discovered it, and entered. I placed the pony on the ground and ran off, nearly ripping to doors of their hinges as I left. My wing still broken, I had to use my magic to move it and fly away. I landed atop a building that looked similar to a cupcake of sorts. Sadly, my landing wasn't as clean and silent as Id intended and the owner came running out the front. The pink earth pony only store at me, it didn't run or flee like the others. I'd asked it for help, explaining my broken wing and torn legs. It smiled and asked invited me inside.

_Nothing will prepare you for_

_The chaos I will bring upon you_

_You can try to run and hide_

_But you can't escape the things that I'll do_

_Don't even try to run away_

_It's my world you live in now_

_Now watch everything you know fade_

_As I turn your life upside-down_

She had brought me inside, and bandaged me. She invited over one of her friends, a purple unicorn. The unicorn looked at me and attempted to flee but the pink pony had stopped her. She explained I was injured and she had helped me to her best ability, but she needed the unicorns help. The unicorn reluctantly agreed to help her, and as she went to work attempting to heal me, I could almost smell the terror she felt as she did. After three long hours, I was able to move both wings and walk about without nearly breaking my fragile legs. My pupil-less eyes seemed to perceive the world around me in a brighter fashion, I felt as if there were ponies that didn't fear me. That there were ponies that actually cared about me. If only I truly knew how they all felt.

_When I look around_

_I see the world falling apart slowly_

_But with another glance I see_

_My friends always ready to be there for me_

_Sometimes life gets hard_

_And I know people get hurt_

_But with my friends at my side_

_I'm ready to take on the adventure_

For two weeks I'd been at this place, called Sugar Cube Corner I soon found, I thought I had a place in this society. The ponies that visited the Corner soon became accustomed to me. They rarely flinched at my approach, or screamed at my sight. I thought I finally found friends and acceptance. But hidden behind the warm glances, and friendly greetings there was only hate, despise and fear. To them I was still a monster, something less in mind compared to them. I swear that many were surprised I could even speak. And they complained about how high and mighty ponies from Canterlot acted. They should look into a mirror and see that they are exactly what they hate, I am not the monster they are. For not bothering to look past actions and appearances. I was hated by them, so I hated them back. One day, one day it all ended. I was working at the Corner as per the usual, and a small group of stallions entered and glared at me. I asked if I could help them and they replied in spite. "You can help us by leaving town now and not making us force you out." The leader had spoken to me. His words stung like the slash of a sword, at the time I'd, again, thought that I was accepted, that I was loved. Trying to hide the twitches I get when angered, I replied to them that they would have to force me, as I'd found what I was looking for. "Very well then, suit yourself." The leader said, and they charged at me. In a panic, I'd used my telekinetic magics to pick them up and throw them to the side, opening room for me to escape them. One had thrown a rock, however, and hit me directly in the eye. Ignoring the pain as I ran, I had nearly knocked the pink earth pony on the ground as I sped past and shot up into the sky. Apparently, the group had also gotten a few pegasi to join their cause. Sadly, I had to nearly break their wings as they chased me; I had no intention of causing harm. I only wanted to get away. I would have killed the cyan colored Pegasus had I not caught her just before she hit the ground. I placed her down gently, then took off again. It was then that the unicorns had joined in. They pulled me down from the sky, and slammed me upon a pile of rocks. They approached my slowly, carefully as to not disturb me. One of them had decided to see if I were dead, and had tossed a rock upon me. I flung myself up, and clawed a few of the unicorns in the face, I had completely disabled the eye of unicorn. They charged at me, horns forward. I used my magic again to create a shield in front of me, flinging them backwards. A few more pegasi had come at me from behind, slamming into my back, nearly breaking me. I grabbed and kicked at them as the pushed me along. I had kicked one in the head, and I heard a disgusting cracking noise upon the impact. The Pegasus fell to the ground, limp. Doing my best to ignore that I'd now taken a life, and roared through the sky, slamming through the brush into the Everfree. I am Davros, and I come from the Evrfree.

_I am not the same_

_Because of what you did to me_

_Now I'll show you_

_That I've become what you thought me to be_

_If I can't have you then_

_I'll throw the world away_

_Only you are to blame_

_For turning me into the monster I am today..._

**A/N**

**So ya, this is probably one of the darker stories I will think of and I probably wont make on like this for another while. So, now I will list all the songs that I'd used lyrics from.**

**Monster- Aviators and Omnipony**

**Spirit of Chaos- Aviators**

**The Adventure- Aviators**

**Monster- Aviators and Omnipony**

**So, obviously I like Aviators songs, and I realize that I'm kinda pulling a Rainbow Factory type thing having used the songs as inspiration and then putting in the lyrics. But oh well, anyway review, and all that other stuff.**

**A/N**


End file.
